i literally fell for you
by visualxx
Summary: two girls and a boy find themselves falling into ff7. romance and humor. oc x reno, oc x yazoo, oc x oc  mild situations, wife beater kinda i guess  co written by xCastielsGirlx and visualxx
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**It was a cold winters' night on th 10th of december and a storm was brewing as the clouds turned grey and grew closer.**  
**two girls and a boy were watching ff7.**  
**one of the girls' was called elley, she had green eyes and blond-brown hair, she wasn't very tall but what she lacked in height she made up for with her giant, cheerful personality and the ability to make anyone laugh.**  
**the other girl was elley's best friend Anastasia, she had just turned 16 two days ago, although fairly similar to elley she was just a tad bit taller than her but not by far, anastasia had black hair and blue eyes.**  
**last but not least was elley's brother alex, he was alot taller than the girls, he had dark brown short hair and brown eyes.**  
**the trio were all curled up on the sofa, basking in the light of the tv, eating popcorn with a blanket covering them all.**  
**every now and again making silly comments at different scenes in the movie.**

_**elley: Ok, now i'm just wondering, WHO THE HELL WOULD WALK INTO A LAKE FULLY CLOTHED AND DRINK LAKE WATER?**_

_**anastasia: i KNOW RIGHT!, if i were there i'd just say, i ain't walkin into no lake and drinkin some skanky lake water,**_  
_**i mean waht if i get ill or something, SERIOUSLY!**_

_**alex: i know, wtf!**_

**As time went on, there was an increasing pattering on the window.**  
**Elley noticed the sound and peered through the curtains.**

_**elley: aaaaahh IT'S RAINING WHOOOOO**_

_**Alex: shhh elley!**_

_**elley: uh, alex mum's at work, we're fine**_

_**alex: yeah, i know, BUT I'M WATCHING THE BLOODY MOVIE!**_

_**anastasia: woah, woah, woah, guy's seriously, we could just watch the movie...IN THE RAIN! XD**_

_**elley: HELL YEAH WHOOO!**_

_**alex: uh, somehow, i don't think that's gonna work XD**_

_**anastasia and elley: fair play. *laughing hysterically***_

_**anastasia: shhh, wait! wait!. this is the part where yazoo and reno fight. god yazoo is so...wow**_

_**elley: reno *drools***_

**Just as they were getting back into the movie there was a sudden crash of thunder and a flash of lightning.**  
**the room went dark screams filled the empty space of silence.**  
**nausea filled everyone's stomach's as they felt themeselves falling into nothingness.**

another chapter is coming soon whooo XD


	2. descend into the desert

Normal POV

They landed with a crash

Elley: Ow my arse!

Anastasia: Damn that was a weird fall.

Alex: WTF happened guys? Why the hell are we in a sandy place!

Elley: All I remember is watching FF7 and then it went BANG!

Alex: -_- uhhh that still doesn't explain!

Anastasia: guys, guys, guys... no need to have a period about it

Alex: *groans* I told you not to tell anyone about my problem!

Anastasia: 0_e uhh alex i was kidding

Alex: *blush*

Elley:*shifts awkwardly on the spot*

Elley:ok so we don't know what's going on, so what? We'll find out...somehow. so just keep calm till we figure it out.

Anastasia:omfg omfg omfg shit shit shit

Elley: i thought i said stay calm -_-

anastasiaLno! No! LOOK!

Elley turned around to see a motorcycle fly over their heads

Elley woah WTF!

Just as they ducked they saw a shadow demon looking thingy run past.

Alex: OMG OMG OMG WTF DO WE DO?

Anastasia looked up to see a blond swerve.

Anastasia: OMFG! IT'S CLOUD!

Elley: Oh DAMN! The commitment issued emo is here to save us all! *rolls eyes*

Alex:no time to fangirl about it!

Anastasia+elley: WE WEREN'T!

Alex: NO SERIOUSLY! NO TIME! JUST PEG IT!

The girls turned around to see a shadow demon running towards them

Anastasia:AHHHHHHH

Elley:AHHHHHHH

Alex:*girly scream XD*

The trio turned on their heels and pegged it across the desert as fast as their legs could carry them and in alex's case that wasn't very fast XD but the three were beginning to wear out and there was no way that they could outrun the beasts. Just as one was about to leap upon them, it dissappeared.

Anastasia peered around her.

Anastasia: Whew that was close!

Elley jumped up and looked down at Alex to see a wet puddle around the boy.

Anastasia. Oh dear, ^^;;

The trio could see three black dots in the distance getting bigger. Elley's and Anastasia's eyes widened. Alex was still on the floor in his puddle.

Anastasia: OMFG IT'S THE REMNANTS!

Elley: No way!

The two rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't hullucinating because of the heat.

Anastasia: *drool* Yazoooooooo

Elley looked at anastasia

Elley: -_- 0_e lol

The three remnants zoomed past them only to make a syncranized U turn and skidded to a stop in front of elley, anastasia and alex.

Kadaj:well well well.

Elley:we're not in a well we're in a desert XD

Kadaj:SILENCE!

Elley,anastasia+alex: 0_0

KADAJ:STATE YOUR NAMES!

Anastasia leaned closer to elley to whisper something

Anastasia:he's deffinately on HIS period

Elley giggled

Kadaj: DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES

Alex: uhh...my...name's...alex

Elley: name's elley

Anastasia:hiya i'm anastasia

Alex took a few steps back as loz eyed him up and down with a lustful look

Alex, elley and anastasia made a huddle

Alex: that big guy loz is scaring the hell outta me...it looks like he's gonna rape me 0_0

Elley burst out laughing

Elley: he probs is gonna rape you XD HAHAHAHA

Alex:shutup elley -_-

Anastasia: OMFG is yazoo hawt or what?

Alex:i'm gonna go for or what

Anastasia:-_- shutup alex.

The three broke out of the huddle to see Loz staring at Alex's arse. Alex gulped and looked everywhere but the man.

Anastasia: *drool*

Elley: *sigh* So, where are you guys heading? Are you going to go find mommy?

Loz: *starts crying*

Anastasia+Yazoo: Don't cry Loz.

Loz: How did you know my name?

Anastasia: uhh...um...Secret ninja powers? -_-;;

Yazoo: You have blue eyes, you must have mako poisoning!

Anastasia: Uh, last time I checked I didn't have an STI...

Loz, Yazoo+ Kadaj: What's an STI?

Elley, Anastasia + Alex: *gasps*

Anastasia: Don't you have condoms in this world?

Loz: What's a condom? Is this linked to where babies come from?

Elley: Oh his childlike innocence is at the brink of extinction! *faints*

Kadaj: Hush! He does not need to know about babies!

Anastasia: He's a grown man! I'm sure he must've had _some _sexual relationships!

Loz: 0_e What's a sexual relationship?

Elley comes around.

Elley: Oh the heavans above Yaoi, ave _any _of you had a relationship?

Kadaj: No, searching for your mother really doesn't leave you with much free time.

Yazoo: *grabs Anastasia by the arm* Now come, we will take you to our secret base in the forgotten forest!

Anastasia: If it's forgotten how do you know where it is?

Yazoo: *sigh*

Loz grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him to his cycle.

Elley: How come I get stuck with the control freak!

Kadaj: I'm not a control freak now get on this bike!

Elley: *sigh* TO THE LAYTONMOBILE!

Anastasia: e_e

So the three were then forced onto the motorcycles and dragged off to the forgotten city.


	3. author's note

Authors note

Hi it's visualxx and xCastielsGirlx (but call me CG) here

We know that kadaj, loz and yazoo were really outta character here and we apologize for that we know that you'd rather id no probs would like the characters to be less ooc so next time we will make sure they are as in character as possible. Also if you have any ideas about what we should include in the next chapter then that would be really helpful

Love from visualxx and CG


	4. The forgotten feelings

A/N: I realise this is a little bit different to the previous chapters but I wanted to make a bit of an effort on the serious side of things, maybe show people's true emotions slightly, hopefully the two sides will mix together in the next chapter, at the beginning I made it a bit more lighter but as it goes on it becomes a tad more serious, thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it :) *

The trio were forced onto the motorbikes, clinging for their dear lives to the remnants back's zig-zagging across the desert, sand flying up at their sides, the speed they were going at made their vision blur.  
Hours passed by and soon it became night.  
you would have thought that by now they were tired but you couldn't be more wrong.

_**Elley + Anastasia + Alex**: Are we there yet?_

_**Remnants**: no_

_**Elley + Anastasia + Alex**: Are we there yet?_

_**Remnants**: no!_

_there was a moment of silence.._

_**Elley + Anastasia + Alex**: Are we there yet?_

_**Kadaj**: NO! NOW BE QUIET!_

_**Elley**: Jeeez soooorrryy!_

**T**here was more silence as they finally reached the edge of the forgotten forest, the trees almost translucent, illuminated in the light of the moon,  
they careered around the trees so fast it was almost like they weren't touching the ground, the thought of falling was a fear they all had but at this point they had to depend upon the fact that Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo knew what they were doing.  
As it became later and the moon no longer shone it's light upon them, the trio had fallen asleep by the time they had gotten to the base.

Yazoo's POV

**W**e arrived at the base, a well hidden building deep in the forgotten forest, almost merging with the tree's, a truly spectacular sight that only a few individuals...such as myself could really appreciate.

I dismounted my bike, holding it steady because of the girl slumped upon it, sleeping almost peacefully.  
I turned to Kadaj.

_**Yazoo**:what now brother?_

Kadaj had left his bike, leaving it for Loz to hold steady.

_**Kadaj**:...Bring them inside._

Loz had hefted the shorter girl and the older boy under his arms, heading inside.  
I was now left alone with the ther girl, I had to move her but it almost seemed like a sin to disturb her.  
I put these thought out of my head and lifted her into my arms carefully, heading towards the door and into the spare room in which Loz had left the other two.  
After I had set her down on the bed with the other two, I stalked u the stairs to the highest room in the base, opening the door I saw Loz and Kadaj were already discussing the situation.

_**Loz**: what do we do with them brother?_

_**Kadaj**: what purpose could they serve to us? yazoo?_

_**Yazoo**: I..._

_**Kadaj**: Exactly, so what is it we have to do brothers? hm?_

_**Loz:...**let them go?_

_**Kadaj:** hahaha Oh Loz, no, we kill them_

_**yazoo:** uh.._

_**Kadaj:** yes yazoo_

_**Yazoo:...**hm nothing.._

_**Kadaj:** very well then Yazoo, you have the honor of killing them all, don't be too messy_

_**Yazoo:**...yes brother_

.fast forward an hour.

**I** was waiting outside the room, the door partially open, spilling a blade of moonlight onto my face. I could see them all sleeping soundly..apart from the boy, he was less than quiet while sleeping.  
The moonlight cast itself across them and I slipped into the room like a shadow, undisturbed, stilling all movement like time had stopped. I went to the figure closest to me,  
it was the girl that I had felt almost emotionally stirred to disturb her from her sleep.  
I lifted my gun 'Velvet nightmare' and loaded 3 bullets into it, silently as to not wake anyone I stepped forward, the floor board creaking ever so slightly, I lifted Velvet Nightmare to the girl's head.  
She moved slowly to the side, making her face more visible, I felt this strange twinge in my heart, something I had not felt before, was it guilt? .Perhaps. But for some reason it stopped me,  
I couldn't do it, my fingers wouldn't moved for the trigger.


	5. Piece of cake

**A/N:** Hahaha, This here, is xCastielsGirlx. Yep, this chapter was written by me xD hahahaha, love you Visualxx

**Disclaimer:** I, myself, don't own Final Fantasy VII. I'm not too sure about Visual but we all know how much it would be screwed up if we owned it XD

**A Piece of Cake!**

**Third Person POV**(erty) lol, inside joke xD

He stared at the girl, lying there so innocently on the oh-so-convenient spare bed. Yazoo wasn't sure why they had them; it's not as if they ever had guests over because Kadaj would just order him to shoot them, no matter how attached he was. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he pressed the muzzle of Velvet Nightmare to the black haired girl's temple. Wasn't her name Anastasia or something? Funny how he was having these thoughts before killing her. Usually he'd just get it over and done with but something apart from the dry-cleaning bill to come was stopping him from pulling the trigger. His head snapped to the other spare bed as he heard the rustling of sheets. His eyes widened as he saw the other girl get out of her bed. She dragged her feet over to him like some sort of zombie. Holding his breath, Yazoo waited for the begging, screaming and crying. It never came. Instead she looked at him with sleep hazed eyes.

"Where's the kitchen? I wanna drink of water," she slurred, swaying on the spot. Yazoo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Downstairs, third door on the left," he replied, turning away from the girl. She just nodded and continued on her way, not noticing the danger her brother, best friend and self were in.

**Elley's POV**

Weirdo. I woke up to see him staring at Anastasia like a piece of materia they could use. I trundled down the stairs to where Yazoo told me the kitchen was. Upon arriving, I was met with a heavenly sight. There, on the table, unprotected, uncovered, going stale was a massive chocolate cake. Drooling, I approached it with a look of malice in my eye and took out my dessert spoon I always had with me. No-one knows where I keep it and I'm proud of that fact; no-one can eat a pudding like me!

"Goodbye, sweet prince," I whispered sweetly to the dessert. I dug in, eating every last crumb before going back to my original objective; getting a drink. After the cake, I felt that water wouldn't cut it so I decided to go into the fridge to see if they had any milk. Woe behold, there was none- well there was- but let's just say it was more on the cheese side.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice came from behind me. I yelled in fright and grabbed something that felt heavy in my hand to strike them with. Not looking at who I was approaching with the offending item, I started to hit them with it.

"GET BACK PEEERVEEERT!" I yelled, holding my nightgown around me. I had no idea whose it was but I had found it when looking around the spare room when everyone was asleep before falling back asleep myself and it was silk. I like silk. The person yelled as I started to assault them with the item until said item exploded, showering us both in stinky, sticky, cheesy goodness. I had picked up the milk carton.

"Urgh, gross, what is this?" the voice asked. I squinted in the dark to see who it was and cried out in joy as I recognised them.

"Anastasia!" I yelled happily, pulling her into a milky/cheesy hug. Confusion then hit me like a hand to a ginger's face.

"What happened? Last time I checked on you, Yazoo looked like he was going to eat you!" I told her, putting her arms distance away and holding her shoulders. She shrugged and returned her eyes to the kitchen I had messed up during the fright.

"Wow Elley, what did you do?" she asked. Footsteps sounded down the hall and we whipped our heads to the side like you see the actors do in the dramatic movies. Slow motion, dramatic faces with the milk swishing off our hair.

"Crap! We need to hide!" Anastasia told me. I was panicking, spinning on the spot.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I stressed. I was still spinning on the spot when the remnants entered the kitchen.

**Third Person POV**

The Remnants faces were the very definition of confused, angry and devastated all at once. Loz walked up to the empty plate that had, half an hour ago, held the most delicious chocolate cake in all of Midgar. Tears streamed down his face and Elley smiled guiltily at him.

"I didn't do it?" she half asked.

"The milk!" Loz cried afterwards, seeing the mess all over the girls. Kadaj turned on the brunette.

"What the Hell? I'll kill you for this!" he yelled pulling out a pistol and pressing it to the girl's head. Her eyes widened and she put her hands up in mock surrender. Anastasia chose that moment to jump in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not her fault she gets midnight munchies! It's not exactly like this can't come out in the wash or with some Cilit Bang ™!" she reasoned. Kadaj's expression turned from one of rage into that of confusion.

"What?" he asked. Elley forcibly lowered the gun as Alex came in.

"Y'know, Cilit Bang ™! Limescale, rust, ground in dirt? They're a challenge but not for Cilit Bang™!" he yelled, pulling out a sprayer of Cilit Bang™. Yazoo looked in confusion at the bottle as Alex sprayed some onto the wall with milk. When he wiped it away with some kitchen towel, the Remnants were amazed at how shiny the supposedly white- before blue- tile was.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Loz whispered, sniffing.

"Don't cry Loz," everyone chorused. Anastasia and Elley smirked at each other before pistols were pressed to their foreheads. The girls looked up to see Kadaj with two pistols pointed at them and Loz pointing a stolen Velvet Nightmare at Alex.

"Really Yazoo, you're getting sloppy. I asked you to finish these children ages ago! Why did you hesitate?" he asked, pressing the muzzle harder against their heads. A bang resounded across the kitchen and the sound of a thud as a body hit the floor. The girls' eyes widened as Alex fell to the floor. Fierce blue and enraged green locked onto virused cerulean. Before Kadaj knew what was happening, a hand met his face and a knee his stomach. He watched, dazed as the girls ran out, carrying the boy's body with them. Yazoo had fled the room, unnoticed by the others.

**Yazoo's POV**

Kadaj was right; I was getting sloppy. I don't know why I didn't shoot the brats. Those eyes though; when they had opened they looked so innocent and sleep hazed; cute almost…NO! I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I fled from the kitchen, intent on finding the black haired girl. I heard sobbing not too far away from the house. I knew I had found them. I'd recognise the voice of that obnoxious brunette anywhere. As I approached, I felt somehow sad. Almost as if the air itself was depressed.

"ALEX!" the brunette sobbed. I hid behind one of the trees that held my attention for so long before now and watched as the ravenette comforted the brunette. A pang of something twisted in my gut; I felt somehow responsible for this and I wanted to go over there and make it better but I couldn't. I'm a Remnant after all and Remnants do not help. Ever. I stepped back, snapping a twig as I did so. Anastasia, I think her name was; the blue eyed one I felt a pull towards, spun around, her eyes betraying her calm demeanour. Tears built up and she spotted me behind the tree. I felt a huge desire just to turn and run on the spot but her glare kept me in place. The urge became bigger as she stood up and stepped towards me.

"Fix this!" she demanded. My eyes widened and I stepped back a bit to distance myself.

"FIX THIS RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP OFF YOUR TESTICLES AND FEED THEM TO CLOUD!" she yelled, swinging her fist at me. I caught it easily and pulled her towards me.

"I can't," I whispered into her ear and she shuddered. I really must stop getting distracted by her so much. During the moments I had her in my grasp, the brunette, Elley, if I remembered correctly, delivered- and it hurt my pride to say this- a powerful punch to my cheek. I glanced at her through the blood dripping into my vision- no-one has hit me that hard before- to see the devastation in her eyes. A momentary lapse in my brain made me say what I did.

"Bury the body here, take my bike and get out of here before they find you," I whispered to them. The brunette sneered at me before picking up one of the fallen branches.

"He deserved better you son of a bitch!" she whispered before racing at me with the branch raised. Just as I was sure it was about to hit me, there was no impact and my calculations of impact are never incorrect. I looked up to see the ravenette hugging the brunette whose arm slumped with the weight of the branch. Something I knew as jealousy twisted in my stomach as I watched the two girls embrace. I knew there was nothing behind it but it annoyed me to no end. The only thing I heard before I saw the branch swinging towards my head was he phrase 'Yazoo's Milkshake' .

**Reno's POV**

"C'mon Reno, we need to get away from here," a busty blonde whispered into my ear. I grinned drunkenly and wrapped my arm around her waist as I lead her out of the bar we were currently in. Somehow we made it to my apartment I had thankfully cleaned earlier that day. She pushed me back onto the bed and just as my head was about to hit the pillow-

CRASH!

"Arrgh!" I moaned, holding my head, looking up at the ceiling of my office. I groaned and rubbed the sore spot on my head. I looked around and found Rude smirking at me.

"So, who's this Cassie you were dreaming about?" he asked. I sighed, placing my chair the right way up to sit back down. I collapsed onto it, placing my head in my hands.

"Can't you let me relive my greatest moments in piece?" I whined. Rude chuckled at my attempt and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The boss wants to see us," he told me. I sighed and got up. God I hated my job some days. I slowly made my way to the office, taking as much time as I could. Rude sighed impatiently from beside me, adjusting his sunglasses. I swear the dude never took those things off. Mentally pushing away the amusing thoughts of crushing them, I pushed the office door open. There, in all his lazy glory, was Rufus Shinra. I had no idea why he still used that wheelchair. Maybe the benefits? I would. Extra money never hurt anyone.

"Good evening boys. I need you to have a look at these records." He told us. I grabbed them and Rude looked over my shoulder.

"Some seismic disturbances were recognised near the dessert and it seems that some cosmic activity is also detected. You know what this means don't you?" he asked, looking at us. Being my usual cocky self, I answered:

"Inter-dimension travel?" I smirked at that.

"Yes, Reno. How did you know?" Rufus asked. I blanched.

"You've got to be kidding me! What is this, some sick joke?" I asked, paling. Couldn't I be my cocky, man-whore self for one day? HUH? What did I do wrong to deserve this cruel punishment…not including the drinking, women, smoking yada yada-okay fine, I get it.

"If the cosmic waves are anything to go by, three people have already entered into our world and records indicate that they were taken by the remnants. The male spiritual energy also seems to have returned to its dimension. The boy should be perfectly fine back in his normal world. I'm worried about the girls however. It's your two's responsibility to find them and bring them here. Understand?" he asked. My face must've been a sight because the boss just sighed.

"Rude will dumb it down for you later. Get out of my office now," he told us. That was unexpected. I looked at the file he had given us and saw the pictures of the two girls and smirked.

"What the Hell have we gotten ourselves into now?"


End file.
